


Santa Claus on a Surfboard

by Sangerin



Category: Seachange (TV)
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Southern Hemisphere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunburn goes with summer the way Santa Claus goes with Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Claus on a Surfboard

'I'm sunburnt,' complained Laura.

'You'll live,' replied Max. 'Besides, it's summer. Sunburn goes with summer the way Santa Claus goes with Christmas.'

'Or would, if he weren't wearing a heavy red suit in 40 degree heat.'

'There is that.' Max settled himself behind Laura, wrapping his arms around her. 

'Miranda's looking after the baby,' she said. 'Rupert's playing that ghastly video game. I just needed some air, and some space.'

Max's arms loosened. 'Do you need space from me?'

She leant into him and put a hand over his, holding his embrace in place. 'Sometimes, yes. But not right now.'


End file.
